Luigi's Twist Land
Luigi's Twist Land is an upcoming 3D game for Wii U and Nintendo Nexus to celebrate the Year of Luigi. It's a sequel and a spin-off of Super Mario 3D World without Mario to be an playable character but a supporting character. It includes all the returning items of Super Mario 3D World, but there are also new ones such as (TBA). The playable characters are, obviously, Luigi as the main leader of the game, Yoshi, Blue Toad and a newcomer, Chargin' Chuck, is also confirmed to be a playable character according to the story. Nabbit is no longer a playable character but he was confirmed to be a shopkeeper. Plot The Mario Bros., alongside Princess Peach, Toad and Yoshi, are having a picnic at Peach's Garden, backside to the castle, to celebrate Luigi's birthday. Surely, Yoshi was impatient how long it would take for them to start eating, and Toad prepares the picnic with Mario. After that picnic, the sky was grey and dark. We already knew that Bowser comees with Bowser Jr., Boom Boom and Pom Pom on an airship in the sky. What else? That was not a sarcastic question. It was a real question. Bowser had a magic wand to bring disaster to the Mushroom Kingdom. The heroes were shocked, especially Peach. It wasn't the Star Rod, it was the Twister Wand, affected with dark power. It makes all the things "twistic" made by the Sprixies. This wand is only to be used for emergencies. Bowser used that wand and all of the Mushroom Kingdom went all twistic. Mario and Peach were inhaled by that wand. They are inside of the wand and they can't escape. Luigi, Toad and Yoshi were shocked and they rushed to the airship but they failed. The airship was already going away... Poor Luigi, how can this be possible? Mario is finally beaten by Bowser. Luigi made his hands into fists; he doesn't give up! Yoshi and Toad were glad about Luigi and they joined him to rescue his brother and Peach on a 'twistic' adventure. Further to the grasslands, a big bearly Chargin' Chuck was panicked about the dark magic of Bowser. He lost his helmet from that dark magic and that's what is making him so angry. When he saw Luigi running, he stops them and asks them angrily if he can help them with the adventure. Luigi was confused and scared at the same time, and he listened to him what was happening. After that story, Luigi was suprised that a Koopa wanted to join on his adventure so he agreed. Chargin' Chuck was happy and angry at the same time and went on adventure to save Mario and Peach and find his helmet. Characters Playable Characters All their jumps are similar to Luigi. Supporting or Addicional Characters *'Mario': He was been captured by Bowser's mighty wand. He also helps the crew by finding Pieces of Destruction. *'Princess Peach': She also helps Mario. *'Captain Toad': He helps you to find 5 Luigi Coins in some stages like in Super Mario 3D World. *'Nabbit': He keeps the shop with some rare items in each world. Villains *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Boom Boom *Pom Pom Gimmicks Power-Ups Returning Power-Ups Specific and New Power-Ups Items Returning Items New/Speciffic Items Category:Mario Games Category:The Year of Luigi Games Category:Wii U Games Category:GreenStar Studios Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series)